


Four Wheeling

by BroltaAMaga



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroltaAMaga/pseuds/BroltaAMaga
Summary: Harald takes you fourwheeling and the excitement is just too much for you and you ask him to pull over.





	Four Wheeling

“Owww-woooooooo!” Harald floored the vintage green truck over a few bumps and whooped, expertly steering around a small boulder, then slowing down as he approached a large dip. It was your fourth date with him, the others being the typical, no-pressure movie, followed by a fancy dinner where on your doorstep, he’d planted a kiss on you that made your toes curl, but then smiled and left it at that like a perfect gentleman… A week after that, a baseball game where he’d had amazing seats behind home plate and squeezed your thigh every time there was an exciting play, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. That third date had ended with you asking him up to your apartment to listen to some music and have some wine. While it had led to some horizontal kissing on your couch, some grasping hands, you hadn’t quite felt ready to let him spend the night and your heart had soared when he’d taken your cues to not go any further without a shred of guilt.

He’d passed your test and you had an inkling feeling this four wheeling day trip into the mountains of Colorado was a test for you now, to see if you could handle his fun, wild lifestyle. While you’d never been four wheeling, and some of the cliffs he’d skirted the wheels just inches from were dizzying, you were genuinely having fun and Harald took his eyes off the road only to smile at you.

“Hang on, honey, this part is gonna be a little rough.” He squeezed your thigh again, sending another delicious bolt of energy through your blood, and you considered making a sassy joke about liking it rough, but then he put quickly grabbed the stick shift, slammed down the clutch. He threw the jeep into second, then floored the gas making you hoot with joy as the jeep sped up the bumpy incline. You grabbed desperately for the handle above the window hollering “oh shit!” as you did when the jeep lurched over a rock and dipped hard into a hollow. Harald laughed. “and that right there is why that’s called the Oh Shit Handle!”

Your heart was pounding and you giggled like a teenager as he kept driving up the hill, your heads bobbing around, limbs and head smacking the sides and roof every so often.

You looked over at him and grinned. Although his scruffy beard and athletic build were all man, his smile right now was pure little kid. His blue eyes were hidden behind aviator sunglasses, but you could see them crinkling at the edges as he grinned and giggled. Yup, this man was pretty much perfect, you thought to yourself and realized suddenly that even though the jeep was on a tame part of the road, your heart was still hammering in your chest. While your heartbeat had been heavy the whole ride, the sudden, pulsing ache in your lap joining it was new.

“Harald, pull over.”

He downshifted, quickly, glanced over. “Are you going to be sick?” he looked genuinely concerned, sending a rush of warmth through your chest.

“No. I’m fine. Just pull over.” Maybe it was just curiosity or something in your eyes made him understand what you were hinting at, but he jerked the wheel over into a small turnout off the road. It was mostly hidden from the trail by a large boulder and some tall pines. He shut off the engine and turned to you. You practically lunged for him, pushing those aviators into his long hair. Even though you surprised him, he quickly adjusted, his fingers sliding up your jawline as your mouth landed on his.

“Damn, girl, you really like four wheeling.” he chuckled, pulling away just enough to nip lightly at your chin. “You have no idea,” you breathed, clambering over the stick shift and sliding into his lap. He gasped, but then smiled, his hands grabbing your ass as he kissed you deeply. He could tell the steering wheel was digging into your back.

“Hang on,” he said and you pulled apart for a few tortured moments as he reached under the seat, and slid the seat back with a clunk. You realized in that moment how much you loved vintage trucks, the rugged lift-bar mechanism jolting another surge of arousal in you like no smooth, automatic seat in a fancy new car could.

With that burst of excitement barreling through your body, you reached down between yourselves, lifted your ass up slightly and unbuckled his belt.

“Are you sure?” he breathed? “Yes,” you whispered back and he smiled, his hands reaching up to cup your breasts, teasing your nipples through the thin sundress. You moaned as you kissed him, slid your inner thighs along the top of his jeans as you unzipped them. He groaned as he popped free and then practically growled as you lifted your ass again and he realized you weren’t wearing any panties as you slid slowly down the length of him. It surprised you how long it took until your pelvises bumped and you gasped when you realized how perfectly he fitted into and filled you.

“Fucking Christ…” Harald said in a long exhalation and you knew he felt the same at the joining.

He wrapped his arms around your back, still kissing you deeply and pulled you hard enough against him to make you squeak. He was so deep inside you, and you strained so much around his girth you could hardly believe it.

“Fuck, you feel incredible, baby,” he practically panted, turning his head to the side and pressing his cheek against your breasts as you broke from his kiss and threw your head back. He bucked up into you with such a surprising rhythm you almost felt you were four wheeling up the hill again. Hard and fast, nearly reckless, then slow, methodical and careful. Your fucking climax was nearing and you were torn- fucking Harald was partly so amazing you didn’t want it to stop, but also full of such torment you weren’t sure how much you could take before passing out.

He seemed to recognize the pleasure about to crest in you and kept his motions steady, somewhere deliciously in between reckless and gentle.

“Oh, oh, oh my fucking Godddddd, Harald!” you practically shrieked as it built and you clenched around him. Right before the absolute pinnacle, you leaned back down and kissed him, finishing with your mouths pressed against each other but open. His hips thrusted harder as he howled into your mouth, then tore away and buried his face in your breasts. His body arced hard twice as he shot into you, then shuddered. His howl dwindled to a sigh, then an exhausted chuckle.

He pulled back from your sweaty, flushed chest, pushed your hair away from your face and his eyes glimmered at yours in ecstasy.

“Sweet fucking Jesus, baby. You’ve made me about the happiest man on this mountain right now,”


End file.
